


Joker Junior ever after

by PetiteOuest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dogs, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteOuest/pseuds/PetiteOuest
Summary: After 15 years since his death by joker junior, Tim is resurrected via Lazarus pit. He must now deal with new family members and the 2020's with no context to whats going on.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Duke Thomas, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedlittledoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is in for a surprise of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr account by the same name: Petiteouest

Dick Grayson picked up the phone.  
  
"Well?" he said instead of hello.  
  
"It's good to hear from you too, Grayson," Damian stated lightly as he watched Tim from the corner of his eye where the boy was sitting, back to the wall, his head in his knees.  
  
"Don't do this, Damian. What happened?" an anxious voice came from the phone.  
  
"He's alive if that's what you are asking." Damian heard a loud intake of breath on the other end of the phone. Some mumbling advised to Damian that Dick was probably telling the others present. No doubt, the entire family will know shortly after the phone call.  
  
"I have to deal with this right now. I will call you when we are on the way."  
  
Damian made his way over to his charge.  
  
"Timothy." To not startle the supposed-to-be-dead child, Damian crouched down in front of him slowly. As he waited for Timothy to acknowledge his presence, he had the chance to look at the boy critically since his resurrection.  
  
Timothy was young, fourteen when he passed, but appeared younger. Damian heard stories about the previous Robin for most of his career in crime fighting. He was the problem solver of the bat family, many thinking he was the one who could have taken Batman's mantle of world's greatest detective. Damian for a time resented the boy in front of him, believing to be an inferior partner than his predecessor, but as time went on and Damian outlived Timothy's age, he couldn't help but look up to him. He was someone to live up to, surpass. Looking at Timothy now, it was hard to see him as anything but a child that's been through too much.  
  
The boy was smothered in a blanket Damian wrapped him in following his dip in the Lazarus Pit that he hoped would provide some warmth and semblance of comfort. Damian couldn't help but think he's scrawny.  
  
A few moments passed and Timothy slowly looked up at Damian, confusion and trepidation clear on his face.  
  
"I am Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, son of Batman." Damian watched the boy's face, waiting. Timothy slowly nodded, taking this information in. Damian continued. "You were dead for fifteen years. You were brought back by using the Lazarus Pit by my grandfather."  
  
Tim felt like laughing.  
  
  


Damian ushered Tim down the steps of an unfamiliar Batjet into a revamped Batcave. Tim didn't waste much time taking stock of the changes before his eyes landed on the other people in the case he didn't recognize.  
  
He couldn't help but search for Bruce, but to no avail. He was never going to see him again.  
  
"Tim!" A voice came from further into the cave where Tim knew the practice mats were. Tim looked up to see a broad man running to him and Damian.  
  
Startled, Tim fell into step behind Damian in an attempt of placing some sort of barrier between him and the stranger.  
  
The man slowed his pace, dejected. He came closer at a more reasonable pace. When he stopped in front of Damian, the man crouched down to be eye level with Tim.  
  
"Hey Timmy, you probably don't recognize me after so long." A warm smile spread across his face. "I'm Dick."  
  
Tim stared at the person who called himself Dick. Damian had told Tim that fifteen years had passed since he died, a concept he was having a hard time grasping. Everything that happened to Tim until this point felt improbable, but so incredibly specific that it was impossible to make up.  
  
Staring at Dick Grayson fifteen years into the future was an experience that solidified the impossibility of what he was experiencing.  
  
Tim took a step forward from behind Damian, mesmerized. Dick Grayson was really there, older, but there. Tim lurched into Dick, gripping him into a tight, desperate hug. He was the first familiar face he's seen since coming back. Dick brought his arms around Tim, solidifying that this was all real. They hugged for a long moment and Tim relished the embrace. Dick waited until Tim pulled away.  
  
The older man then offered his hand, motioning towards the stairs Tim knew lead to the old grandfather clock: the entrance to the Manor.  
  
"Let's get you upstairs. It's been a long day," Dick said.  
  
Tim grabbed his surrogate brother's hand and allowed himself to be pulled away, Damian following from behind.  
  
  
  
Tim stayed in his room and had been resting for three days since his shocking return. The only moments he strayed from his bed was to go to the bathroom and pick up a book from the bookshelf.  
  
Tim had the distinct feeling that the way Damian introduced the bat family was reminiscent of how one would socialize with a feral cat.   
  
Three times a day, he was woken up and fed by a new member of the family.  
  
The first day, Dick brought his supper shortly after Damian and Tim returned from the League of Assassins, Dick being the only person in the home that Tim knew.  
  
Tim proceeded to spend the entirety of the fifteen minute visit openly staring, occasionally stopping to sip the broth Dick brought him.  
  
Tim couldn't comprehend that this was the Dick Grayson he knew barely a week ago.  
  
Fifteen years ago. He could barely fathom it.  
  
Dick looked his age, gray hair at the temples and smile lines that never faded. A lifetime had passed since Dick last saw Tim. For Tim, it had only been a week. It made him hyper aware that he was on borrowed time.  
  
It appeared Dick was in the same boat as Tim since he didn't stop looking at Tim from his spot on the chair of the room's desk.  
  
Dick told him about his siblings. For what it was worth, Tim tried to listen to him, but this was just another thing on a growing pile of things Tim couldn't fully comprehend. Tim was an only child while he lived with his parents. That hadn't really changed when he moved in with Bruce and Alfred since Dick was in Bludhaven most of the week. Tim had always longed for siblings before.  
  
"Cassandra was taken in by Barbara shortly before Jason came back." Dick sat at the computer chair, spinning slowly while alternating between staring at the ceiling and staring at Tim. "She was raised by the League just like Damian. Well, not exactly. She didn't grow up with people — her dad — but he wasn't great. She was isolated and didn't speak to anyone for most of her childhood, so her understanding of language is a lot different than ours."  
  
Tim had no time to unpack all of that before Dick barreled on.

"Jason was resurrected by the Lazarus Pit just like you. He and Bruce had a strained relationship; he was pretty pissed about another Robin dying." Tim didn't feel like drinking his soup anymore. This was a lot to take in.  
  
Dick seemed to pick up on Tim's mood shift after a moment. He winced. "I'm sorry. That was too much, wasn't it?"  
  
Dick left shortly after, wishing him a good night and promising to catch Tim up on pop culture later. Tim didn't doubt his claim.

  
  
After a long dreamless sleep, a knock at the door came at 9:37 AM from what the digital clock told him from his night stand. Tim blinked blearily as he watched someone come through the door.  
  
Bruce walked in, stopping at the door with someone close behind him.  
  
A part of himself hoped that this was all just a giant prank. That everything he was told in the last two days were complete falsehoods and the people coming into Tim's room were actually Bruce and Alfred coming to wake him up from a nightmare. The two providing some comfort from a foe that no longer existed. Alfred bringing with him a steaming cup of his wonderful hot cocoa.  
  
He came to realize that he would never experience that again.  
  
He saw the differences between Bruce and the man standing in the doorway.  
  
This one made confident by his youth, no burdens in sight, qualities Bruce had lost before Tim had known him. It was Damian, the youngest son of the first Batman Tim met two days prior. He was told Bruce had long passed away.  
  
With no clue of Tim's internal crisis, Damian then strolled in with the woman in tow.  
  
He didn't recognize the young woman and couldn't help but tense as he sat up from the bed.  
  
"Timothy this is Cassandra Cain, former Batgirl and now Blackbat," Damian stated. Cassandra sweeped past him, a platter in hand.  
  
She sat at Tim's feet, placing the platter of what Tim could only assume was his breakfast, on his lap. She regarded him warmly, reaching over and ruffling his hair.  
  
"Little brother." Her speech was stilted, English not her first language. Tim recalled what Dick said about her briefly the night before.  
  
She was an assassin just like Damian was. He had no trouble making the association with Damian, the son of Batman and Talia al Ghul, and current Batman. But he didn't know what to make of Cassandra quite yet. She had kind eyes and her presence was calming, not as imposing as Damian or even Dick.  
  
She smiled and pulled away from his hair, gesturing to the platter, prompting Tim to eat  
  
Tim looked down at his food: a simple breakfast of toast and strawberry jam with a cup of tea, nothing too heavy. Tim couldn't help but wonder who prepared it since Alred was gone, but kept the question to himself.  
  
Damian placed a bottle of water on the nightstand. "If you do not feel well enough to come down for your meals, one of us will come to bring it to you. It's important for you to eat as you recover."  
  
  
  
At lunch on day two, a blonde woman who introduced herself as Stephanie came in with Cassandra. She seemed nice and gave Tim soup and a grilled cheese sandwich.  
  
Both women sat on the end of the bed once Tim settled down to eat.  
  
"How are you feeling Tim?" Stephanie asked softly.  
  
Tim shrugged. How was he feeling? All this was a lot and everyone so far were basically strangers to him.  
  
"I suppose that's a fair answer." Stephanie paused, considering. "Do you remember getting hit in the face with a brick? Don't look at me like that, Cass. It's a serious question!"  
  
Tim ate as he considered her question. The women had a one sided argument that Tim was not privy to understanding. He did recall getting brick slapped by a new vigilante he was chasing on the roofs of Gotham. He caught them, took off their mask and uncovered their identity only to discover Stephanie Brown, a girl he knew from his civilian life.  
  
Tim's eyes went wide as he connected the dots. The Stephanie sitting in front of him bore a striking resemblance to the one he met years ago. So she must have continued to be a vigilante after he died. Gotham's vigilantes stayed close and connected. It made sense why she would be close to the bats. Tim wondered vaguely how Bruce had felt about her lifestyle choice.  
  
Stephanie must have noticed his shock and looked sheepish, "Yup. That was me. How time flies." She turned to Cass. "He was chasing me all across Gotham. What was I supposed to do? I didn't know him!"  
  
Cass looked just as flabbergasted as Tim felt but probably for very different reasons.  
  
And with that reveal, they both wished Tim a good day, leaving him reeling once again.  
  
For supper, Dick came in with pork tenderloin and roasted vegetables and someone trailing behind him.  
  
"Tim, I'd like to formally introduce you to Jason Todd, the second Robin." Dick waved the bulky man forward. Jason sat at the computer chair, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. He nodded to Tim. Tim nodded back, shot Dick a glare.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you, but I wish it were under better circumstances," Jason said. "I heard you were one of the better Robins that came through the doors. The one who figured out the Bat's identity; isn't that right?"  
  
Tim hesitated, and nodded. He had known for years before confronting Bruce after Jason's death. Tim looked at the man to his right. Jason had a large white streak of hair and had just as much muscle mass as Bruce. He was probably bigger than anyone Tim has met, and he felt intimidated. After all, Jason had been an idol to him before the Joker, and continued to be once Tim picked up the mantle of Robin.  
  
"Pretty impressive kid." Jason nodded his approval, grunted as he got up, stretched, waiving as he left the room.  
  
Tim stared at the door and wondered if that entire interaction was a figment of his imagination. Tim looked at Dick for any sort of clue.  
  
"He's like that sometimes, you'll warm up to each other don't worry," Tim couldn't help but feel like Dick said something like that a lot.  
  
Dick stayed a little longer, blabbering about some video game console from Nintendo that Tim needed to play apparently, promising to bring him the game later.  
  
He left in a flurry once Tim was done eating, throwing a 'see ya later' over his shoulder.  
  
Tim needed a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out hauntedlittledoll's story The Green Knight which this fic is based on. 
> 
> And thank you to official-impravidus for beta reading this for me!
> 
> Please be aware this my first long form fic and am pretty much writing as I go. Secondly, I will be regularly making changes to the story structure as I see fit. So small details may be changed over time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's out of his room, but at what cost. (Light-hearted I swear)

Tim finally came down the stairs once he met everyone who lived in the manor.  
  
Tim walked down the hallway alone for the first time in fifteen years. Not much has changed other than the bedroom hallway that had more carelessly closed doors of lived-in bedrooms that Tim never bothered to look into before. He supposed nothing in them would have been all that interesting until more recently. He wondered what had changed in the Manor.  
  
Tim examined the doors, guessing which rooms belonged to whom. Tim recalled that Dick's room faced his own and Jason's old room was to the left of Dick's.  
  
As Tim considered a door, nails on wood barreling down the hall and a loud barking could be heard.  
  
The overwhelmingly sudden loudness of the beast sent Tim in a panic. What was a dog doing here and how did it get into the Manor? Bruce never owned one as far as Tim knew, and he didn't think that had changed since the week he was gone.  
  
Tim didn't have time to turn around to his room with the dog barreling down the hallway towards him, and so ran to the nearest room ahead of him. Much to his relief, the door was unlocked, allowing him to slip in without wasting time. Tim slammed the door behind him and scanned the room wildly for somewhere to hide.  
  
To his right, a door Tim assumed to be either a bathroom or a closet stood closed, the dark wood exposed. Tim decided this would have to do as he heard the dog whining and scratching at the door trying to get to the intruder. In three large strides, he went through the door of the side room closing it behind him only to be thrown into darkness.  
  
Tim peered around what he knew now to be a closet as his eyes adjusted. He didn't know who's room he ended up in and hoped they would be understanding enough not to get mad at his trespassing.  
  
He noticed movement at the back of the closet and for a heart stopping moment, Tim thought someone else was in the room with him. But noticing the silhouette followed his movements exactly, he soon realized it was a mirror. Tim turned his back to the mirror, scared he would make out his appearance, and watched the door instead with baited breath.  
  
He strained to hear what was going on in the hallway and to his dismay, still heard the dog whining and scratching at the door.  
  
Resigned to his fate of being stuck in the closet, Tim backed away until his back pressed against the mirror and slid down into a sitting position, his guard up if something came through the door.  
  
Finally calming down enough to consider his predicament, Tim wondered who's dog was outside the bedroom. The subject of adopting animals had never really come up during his time at the Manor. Bruce had made mentions of it when considering therapy options for Tim but never came to fruition.  
  
He was told Bruce passed before Alfred did and wondered if the elderly man had gotten a dog to stave off the loneliness of a mostly empty house. But Tim found it unlikely and wasn't even sure when they passed.  
  
Perhaps it was a family pet? Tim raked his brain to see if anyone mentioned a dog in the last three days but came up short.  
  
A yell coming from the hallway stopped his train of thought in its tracks.  
  
Tim's panic came back with a vengeance. Maybe this dog was an intruder and he just let it chase him into a room without any way to warn the family. Someone might have been hurt with that yell.  
  
Before he spiralled even farther into those thoughts, the door to the closet opened.  
  
Tim flinched at the light, and blinked several times to readjust his eyes.  
  
"Timothy." Once his eyes stopped watering, he looked to see Damian at the door. He looked surprised to see Tim cowering at the back of the small and enclosed space. "I didn't realize you left your room. Please forgive the lack of warning in regards to Gerald." It took a moment for Tim to catch on that Gerald was the dog's name. "I don't believe anyone had the foresight to warn either of you of each other."  
  
Tim was relieved to know this was the family dog, but a little miffed that no one told him. The entire situation left him more rattled than he would like to admit.  
  
"Would you like to properly meet each other? I can promise you he is a very good boy." Damian waited at the door for an acknowledgement from the smaller boy, who nodded before getting up. Damian moved out of the way so Tim could leave the room, and refused the urge to look behind him.  
  
"Sit on the bed, I will bring him in," Tim walked towards the bed and sat on the corner, not really sure what to expect. It wasn't as if Tim had bothered to look behind him when running from the dog.  
  
Damian stepped out of the room allowing no room for something to run in without his say. Damian reached down for something and a moment later opened the door wider, exposing his hold on a large dog's collar.  
  
Tim didn't have a lot of experience with dogs other than some he ran from when doing his nightly escapades pre-Robin. He refused to even chance the yelling match with his parents and never even tried to ask them for one.  
  
The dog Damian brought in was big, and a breed Tim didn't quite recognize. The moment the dog saw Tim, it started to whine and wagged its tail so aggressively its entire frame shook. Damian shushed it, trying to get it to calm down to little avail. With a firm grip on the collar, Damian walked forward towards Tim, stopping a foot from him, showing no struggle in holding back Gerald who seemed to get more and more excited.  
  
"Sit." The dog sat at Damian's command, tail never stopping its assault on its master's leg. "Gerald, this is Timothy, he will be living with us from this point on," Damian turned his head to Tim. "Hold out your hand so he may sniff it." Tim did as he was told, only for Gerald to take a quick sniff and lunge at Tim's face.  
  
Tim flinched, waiting for a bite or a scratch, but he didn't expect the slobbery licks he got instead. Tim let out a squeak of surprise and brought his hands towards the dog's shoulders, gently pushing away from his face only to then have the dog lick his arm as Tim pet Gerald's sides, lips quirking upwards. Tim sat there for several moments, relishing in the warm weight against his legs as the dog pressed up to him, happy at the attention he was getting.  
  
Damian supervised the interaction, satisfied that everything had smoothed out between the two in front of him.  
  
  
The group of Tim, Damian, and Gerald made their way to the kitchen.  
  
Tim didn't know what to expect of today and Damian's lack of small talk didn't give any context of what the future held for Tim.

As they walked down the hallway, Tim lost in his thoughts, Gerald bumped Tim's hand with his head, startling the young boy. He guessed the dog wanted some pets and provided them willingly.  
  
Tim relaxed, momentarily unbothered by the mysteries that lay ahead.  
  
Finally making it to the kitchen, Gerald ran ahead, followed by Damian and Tim at a much more subdued pace. Damian made a beeline to the kettle while Tim hesitated at the door.  
  
He took a moment to take in his surroundings. Not much had changed over the 15 years.  
  
Before, when Tim would walk into the kitchen, he would get greeted by Alfred who would offer him breakfast as he sat down, Bruce grunting a good morning.  
  
But that wasn't the case this time.  
  
With three other people in the kitchen, he felt out of his element. He watched Damian fiddle with the kettle with Jason at the stove who Tim could only assume was cooking bacon and eggs by the smell of it and Cassandra at the table waving at Tim, fork in hand, to come join her.  
  
Finding himself unable to procrastinate any more, Tim made his way to the table and sat beside her, the window allowing some light to filter in behind this near stranger.  
  
Cassandra smiled as he sat down reaching and patted him on the back in greeting. Tim sat awkwardly on the end of his seat, unsure of what to do.  
  
"How do you take your eggs, Tim?" Came Jason's voice, making Tim jump. Unsure how to answer, Tim shrugged, uncomfortable.  
  
After a moment with no response, Jason turned around, eyebrow raised. "Do you like eggs?" A nod. "Scrambled?" Tim thought for a moment, and nodded again. "Want some bacon too? Or are you a vegetarian like the twerp?" It was a clear jab to Damian. Jason already knew Tim ate meat; a handful of meals already had some sort of meat.  
  
An indignant squawk came from Damian as he spun around, throwing a butter knife aimed for Jason's head. Dodging it as he laughed maniacally, Jason didn't wait for Tim's response plopping some eggs and bacon on a plate. He strolled across the room, unperturbed by the glare Damian continued to shoot at him. Cassandra seemed entertained by the exchange, laughing.  
  
Tim wordlessly thanked Jason for his plate and dug in with the provided utensils. Jason fixed himself a plate and sat on Cassandra's other side, and faced Tim. Damian was the last to sit down with his freshly brewed tea and muffin. They sat in silence as they ate. Tim took this time to take a much needed breath.  
  
They finished their breakfast. Jason got up and put his dishes in the washing machine that Tim didn't remember being there. He sat back down, pulling out something from his back pocket, a rectangular device that he proceeded to draw on aimlessly.  
  
"I'm being told that we're doing a movie night, we're supposed to be introducing Tim to pop culture stuff." Jason read off the device. Tim felt confused who told him that. Was that some sort of pager? He leaned forward trying to get a better look.  
  
Damian, noticing his interest, took pity on him. "It's a cellphone Timothy. It calls, instant messages, takes photos and acts as a portable computer." He pulled out his own from his pocket and handed it to Tim. "You'll find it quite interesting."  
  
Damian proceeded to show Tim the ropes of a modern cellphone. He showed him how to unlock the phone, how to make a call, not that Tim would ever make use of that feature. He explained how to instant message what Jason told him was texting, and not to be influenced by Damian's old man speech. He ignored Jason with dignity, moving on to the internet. Damian went on to explain that most of human knowledge and thought was there. He said any question you may have, you can Google it. Tim didn't think Googling was a verb one could actually use. If he didn't know better, Tim would think Damian was playing a joke on him.  
  
The most exciting part of the demonstration was once Damian moved on to the camera. Tim was amazed at the camera quality. He would have never thought a picture could ever be so crisp. With all of the camera settings well displayed on the screen of the portable computer, Tim felt very comfortable taking control of a theory he understood well. He grabbed it from the table messing with the settings.  
  
"Be aware that this little reverse button on the top switches to the front facing camera," Damian warned, pointing out the aforementioned button. Tim nodded, holding out the phone taking pictures of Jason and Cassandra watching him with varying levels of amusement. He hopes he never switches to the front facing camera.  
  
  
After a quiet morning full of discovery, Tim headed to his room exhausted. It was only 11 AM but he felt like he'd been awake for days. By the time he made it to his bed he was so tired, he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.  
  
  
Tim woke with a start, an echo of a laugh in his head and heart hammering in his chest.  
  
"Tim! Hey, come on, bud. Can you hear me?" Came Dick's voice, as he lightly shook his arm. "Breath in, breath out." Tim followed the soothing rhythm of his words, slowly relaxing, shoulders starting to slump from their upright position. "Good, it's getting late in the day. Couldn't let you sleep through it." Tim was glad for the wake up call. Nightmares were stressful as is. He didn't need a sleepless night on top of it.  
  
Dick coaxed Tim out of his room, promising a calming afternoon of watching new Star Trek shows and movies. Dick said they were good for the most part but he couldn't in good conscience subject Tim to the sequel movie Into Darkness. He said it left a sour taste in the mouth for the third movie.  
  
"I'm glad we get to show you this. I always thought about you when I watched them because maybe I was watching it for both of us. After all, you got me into the series," Dick confided as they walked to the movie lounge.  
  
Tim bumped Dick with his elbow, showing that he appreciated the sentiment. The older brother would always sit and listen to Tim ramble on his thoughts of Star Trek and Star Wars. He was the first to know Tim's displeasure of the prequel series. He was the first to engage with Tim's love of the two series, the first to ask questions and even sat down and watched all the movies during their nights off when neither had prior commitments. It became an escape after the Joker situation and some much needed levity. Though, he found he could never stomach watching Star Trek Voyager.  
  
Tim found himself looking forward to the movie night as they walked through the double doors of the lounge.

The room was full of the occupants of the Manor. Everyone he met during the week excluding one person. He hadn't met Duke yet since he was the Signal and worked during the day. He was present, an unusual situation, but he supposed nothing of this was normal.  
  
The people in the room greeted the two as they walked in with variants of hello. Once everyone was settled in the recliners that made a semi circle around the TV. Steph and Cass both shared one, squished in a way Tim didn't think was going to be comfortable. Gerald sat at Damian's feet clearly begging for some popcorn. Damian dutifully ignored him.  
  
A few bowls of popcorn made its way around the circle along with a bottle of pop. Someone already put a glass in the cup holder of his arm chair.  
  
"Now that we're all here, I think there is some business to take care of. To get started on your pop culture education we made a list of shows and movies that you might like." Duke gave him the remote from his spot beside him. "Pick your poison."  
  
Mildly amused and some minor fumbling with the remote, Tim looked at the list that was on the screen. It was some service he didn't recognize. There was a selection of ten, all seemed interesting, a mix of Doctor Who, Star Trek, Star Wars, and a few action movies he didn't know. Tim considered his options closely. Duke helpfully pointed out if he were to select one of the options, he could look at the description. With that tidbit of info, he opened the description of one of the Star Wars movies. Rogue One, a prequel of the rebels getting the plans to the Death Star. Most of the family apparently agreed it was probably the best movie the franchise had seen in a while. He considered this but decided to move on. What did the other options look like? Tim gravitated towards Star Trek (2009), Dick mentioned it was a good homage to the original series.  
  
After some deliberation, he did finally decide on the Star Trek movie.  
  
As the movie started Tim felt an excitement he hadn't felt in a while. He looked forward to his night with his family. He relaxed in his seat and ate his popcorn waiting for the movie to start.


End file.
